1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a fitted top sheet for beds, and in particular, to a fitted top sheet which provides a pleat across the foot portion thereof to provide space for a user's feet beneath the sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One problem presented by the use of fitted top sheets on beds is that no space is provided for the user's feet beneath the sheet. Numerous patents have attempted to remedy the problem by providing sheet constructions and devices to provide space below the sheet for the user's feet. Close fitting top sheets result in making the sheet uncomfortable to the user and, in particular, to bed ridden patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,414 provides a top sheet having a larger pocket across the entire width of the bed to provide more foot space for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,425 discloses a bed covering which provides additional space for a user's feet at the foot end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,626 also discloses a fitted top sheet that has corners and portions cut from the sheet in a particular configuration following which the sheet is sewn to provide a one piece construction with a fitted bottom corner and foot accomodating space for the user.
Although each of the prior art references attempt to solve the problem of insufficient space for a user's feet in a fitted top sheet, each of the prior art references attempts to solve the problem by providing a complex sheet construction which requires a complex cutting and stitching of the sheet to achieve the desired results.